Delusi
by iakhmad303
Summary: Hitamnya itu kekal dan Tsukishima Kei tahu itu, lalu Kuroo Tetsurou datang dalam dunia yang ia bangun. Kuroo memberikan kenyataan dimana ia tenggelam dalam kepalsuan.


Hitam itu kekal, aku tahu warna itu melekat sejak lama dalam hidupmu. Apa pula yang kau harap dari hatamnya dunia yang kau lihat? Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bisa melihat rupa orang-orang yang kau sayangi atau bagaimana bagusnya warna pelangi. Kau takan pernah tahu secantik apa ibumu, setampan apa ayah dan kakak mu atau bagaimana indahnya senyum dari sahabatmu. Sebenarnya aku kagum padamu sebab kau tak pernah gentar dalam dunia dimana hanya ada kegelapan dan kau berdiri sendirian disana. Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan ketakutan, mungkin saja rasa takut itu akan menuntunku menuju kesuatu keputusan dimana bunuh diri adalah pilihan terbaik daripada harus menghadapi kegelapan itu sendiri.

Tapi kau tak sepengecut diriku. Hitammu kau jadikan teman hingga kau tak perlu merasakan ketakutan. Kau orang yang kuat, semua orang tahu itu. Lantas apa ada yang lain di hitamnya duniamu? Apa pernah kau berkhayal tentang dunia lain? Dunia dimana hanya kau yang dapat melihatnya. Dunia yang kau bangun sendiri, aku yakin kau memiliki itu karena setiap manusia mempunyai imajinasi dan imajinasi mu dapat membantu mu agar lebih hidup.

Kau boleh saja berkhayal rumput hijau, langit biru, hewan-hewan lucu, orang-orang bertopeng badut, ataupun gedung-gedung tinggi berwarna-warni. Tetapi janganlah kau sampai tenggelam didelusi yang otakmu ciptakan, mereka tidak nyata dan mungkin hanya akan menyesatkan dalam kebingungan (dimana yang benar menjadi salah dan yang salah menjadi yang benar).

Lalu bagaimana dengan seorang pria yang ada di dunia mu itu? Kau tidak ingat pernah melihatnya(dalam artian meraba wajahnya) tapi mengapa juga dia ada di dunia dimana hanya kau yang dapat melihatnya? Pria itu benar-benar terasa nyata bahkan kau sendiri heran dan pria itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak memakai topeng badut.

Saat kau memasuki duniamu, pria itu selalu hadir disana. Berdiri ditengah jalan sambil terus menatapmu. Dari kejahuan mata tajamnya sekanan dapat merobek mu, dan ketika hatimu mulai takut karena hal itu, maka diwajahnya akan muncul sebuah seringai. Bukannya mengerikan, dia malahan terlihat semakin tampan. Sejujurnya kau menyukai seringai pria itu.

Kau tidak pernah bertegur sapa layaknya yang kau lakukan pada manusia badut disana. Dia lah yang belum kau ajak bicara. Apa mungkin kau terlalu takut hingga tak berani mendekat? Atau kau menanti kesempatan dimana dia yang akan mendekat sendiri kepadamu? Bagiamana pun itu, kau perlu waspada. Dia bisa saja sosok berbahaya. Kau tak kan pernah tahu dibalik indahnya dunia nyata yang selalu ingin kau lihat atau di dunia sekarang yang tengah kau lihat, pastinya semua mempunyai rahasianya tersendiri.

Dia mendekat, apa kau harus tetap terpaku? bagaimana dengan peringatan ku barusan? Tidakkah kau berniat untuk pergi? Lari menjauh? Atau kau memang ingin mengenal sosok pria bersurai hitam berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur itu? Yah! Mestinya aku tidak perlu bertanya sebab kau pasti penasaran, begitupun aku.

"Sudah cukup lama aku menanti." Pria itu berucap, suaranya terdengar berat dan terasa menggoda di telinga. Tapi apa maksud dari kalimatnya? Menanti apa sebenarnya pria itu? Bukan kau kan yang sedang dia tunggu? Aku mulai merasa khawatir.

Pria itu semakin mendekat, sama halnya dengan kakimu yang terasa semakin merekat pada bumi, enggan digerakan. Kau yang terpaku hanya dapat menatap lurus, menanti apapun kejadian yang akan kau hadapi setelahnya.

"Kau tak ingin bersuara? Tidak kah kau penasaran?" Pria itu berucap disertai pandangan meremehkan. Kau jelas diremehkan, lantas apa kau tidak ingin membalas? Mulut pedas mu biasanya menjadi senjata bagi siapapun yang menghina. Dan kau tidak lah bisu, kau hanya tidak bisa melihat jadi kemana suaramu? Katakan saja, berikan dia beberapa pertanyaan. Mungkin seperti siapa dirinya? Mengapa ia ada disini? Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Kau bisa mengajukannya bukan? Aku menyarankan ini agar kamu bisa mengorek lebih dalam tentang siapa pria itu.

"Yang ingin aku ketahui, kenapa kau sampai berada disini." Dari sekian pertanyaan kau hanya membutuhkan satu, dan aku merasa itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang buruk. Cukup untuk memberi kepuasan atas keingintahuan.

Sejenak pria itu berhenti melanglah, ia mengembangkan seringai menjijikannya lagi. "Kenapa yah?" pria itu malah bertanya kembali, sungguh mengesalkan. "Baik, maafkan aku. Aku tidak serius soal itu," serunya ketika mendapati dirimu berbalik badan, hendak meninggalkan pria aneh yang menyebalkan.

"Aku pun tak mau ambil pusing dengan dirimu." Kau pula bukan tipe yang meladeni orang-orang yang tidak bisa diajak serius. "Plesetan soal siapa kamu, aku tidak peduli."

"Hai tunggu Kei! Aku ingin bicara." Kau menghentikan langkah kakimu kala orang itu memanggil namamu. Bahkan dia pun tahu namamu, apa kau tidak penasaran soalnya? Kau akan memilih harga dirimu dengan pergi atau tetap disana menemani orang itu guna mendapat informasi? Pilihlah secara bijak karena apa yang kau pilih pastinya kau pula yang akan menanggung akibatnya.

"Namaku; Kuroo Tetsurou." Jadi namanya Kuroo Tetsurou. Awalan yang bagus, ia memperkenalkan diri tanpa kau minta dan sekarang mari dengarkan alasan apa yang membuat dia sampai kesini. "Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk membawamu." Ouh rupanya si Kuroo ini mempunyai tujuan yang tidak jelas. Ayolah siapa yang ia maksud membawa siapa? Memang kau mau dibawa kemana? Dasar aneh.

"Aku tidak punya waktu menanggapi omong kosong." Sungguh tidak rasional, dia menyebalkan. Menjauh saja Kei, itu benar-benar omong kosong. Memang kau mau dibawa kemana? Jangan membual yang tidak-tidak. Kau tentu takan kemana-mana, tidak akan pernah pegi.

"Kei.. Dengarkan aku! Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Hanya sebentar Kei, setelahnya kau boleh pulang."

"Jika itu sesuatu yang aku damba, maka aku akan pergi."

"Tentu saja, itu bagian apa yang kau cari."

Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari? Maukah kau memberitahukan kepadaku atau biar narasi author yang mengungkapkan itu.

Kau duduk dibangku, dipinggiran danau dimana hutan mengelilingi tempat itu. Sejauh mata memandang tersuguh lukisan Tuhan yang sangat indah nan mengagumkan, kau bahkan sampai tak berkedip melihatnya.

"Jadi sesuai apa yang kau inginkan, bukan?" ucap Kuroo melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk lehermu. Hah, sejujurnya aku geli melihatnya sok akrab begitu. "Ini hanya bagian kecil keinginanmu dan aku akan memberikan apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Janji apa lagi yang dia bualkan? Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, jangan termakan semua bujuk rayuannya.

Aku ingat bagian dari masa lalu, saat kau kecil dulu. Waktu itu usiamu sekitar 6 tahun dan keluarga mengajakmu pergi ke danau. Kau yang tidak bisa melihat hanya dapat menikmati apa yang tertangkap indramu(tentunya selain indra penglihatan). Air danau yang dingin, udara sejuk, serta beberapa suara hewan nampak menarik perhatian mu dan Yamaguchi pun berkata bahwa danau itu tempat yang sangat indah, disana kau akan mendapati kubangan air yang besar namun lebih sempit ketimbang lautan. Semua itu tentu membuat mu ingin melihat bagaimana rupa danau dan sekarang hal itu terwujud. Pemuda yang entah datang darimana memberikan mu pengelihatan soal danau yang tak kuasa kau bentuk sendiri dengan imajinasi mu.

"Ayo Kei, ikutlah denganku! Aku akan tunjukan satu hal lagi.."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya mu menyelidik. Ini tidak masuk akal, tetaplah mencurigai dia. Jangan sampai lengah Kei, dia bisa saja sesosok iblis penyesat atau ini hanya rasa takutku saja yang berlebih.

"Aku tidak berbuat jahat, jadi jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan tajam itu," serunya membela diri. "Auh.. Tatapanmu sungguh menusuk hatiku," gumannya berlebihan.

Kau membuang muka, menatap arah lain selain wajah mengesalkan milik Kuroo. "Aku tidak percaya padamu," ucapmu memberitahukan jika memang Kuroo tak pantas dipercayai. Bagaimana mau percaya sedangkan kalian baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu.

"Kenapa begitu Kei? Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan membahayakan dirimu."

"Apa yang kau janjikan atas rasa kepercayaan ku padamu?"

"Aku menjajikan kenyataan, Kei. Aku akan menunjukan kebenaran." Dan Kuroo meyakinkan dengan lebih lagi, dia pembicara yang baik.

"Oh Ya, Kei! Dapatkah kau menutup mata sebentar?" tanya Kuroo meminta agar kau menutup mata dan tentu saja itu mengundang rasa bingung dan curiga.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan melukai mu."

Awalnya kau tampak ragu, namun kau menuruti apa yang Kuroo minta. Kau pelahan menutup matamu sebentar sesuai apa yang diucapkan Kuroo. Saat kelopak matamu membuka, netra madu mu menangkap keramaian kota. Kota yang asing namun tak benar-benar asing.

"Dimana ini?" tanya mu melihat sekeliling, mengamati kota yang tampak ramai dengan berbagai aktivitasnya.

Di kota yang kau injak sekarang, kau dapat melihat kendaraan bermotor, orang-orang berlalu lalang dan yang lebih dari lebih, kau dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang sebelumnya tak pernah didapati.

"Ini kotamu," jawab Kuroo tersenyum ramah. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus melihat seringai menjijikan andalannya, aahh.. Kuroo lebih baik kau tetap tersenyum ramah begitu.

"Apa maks.. " ucapamu terpotong ketika suara lain menyela terlebih dahulu.

"Kei, darimana saja.." seorang perempuan dengan surai coklat susu sebahu, memanggil namamu. Perumpuan itu nampaknya sudah menjadi ibu-ibu dan ia tidaklah muda dan juga tidak tua. "Aku mencari dirimu sendari tadi." Suara perempuan itu, kau jelas mengenalnya.

Brugh...

Tubuh Kuroo telempar jatuh saat kau memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuhmu, kau menatap Kuroo dengan pandangan berapi-api. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan! Katakan padaku jika kau tidak sedang mempermainkan aku!" Nada bicara mu kau tekan sedemikian rupa, kau berusaha agar tidak lebih meledak.

"Kei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul orang asing? Dimana sopan-santunmu?" suara itu lagi-lagi membuatmu jera, kau tak tahu hal apa yang kau hadapi sekarang. Suara itu suara ibumu dan perempuan cantik itu ibumu, kau bisa melihatnya secara jelas namun apa sosok itu hanya sebuah delusi?

"Kei, aku hanya menunjukkan kebenaran. Duniamu itu disini Kei dan sosok mu yang buta merupakan kebohongan yang mengerikan. Kau ditenggelamkan oleh mimpi hingga kau lupa asalmu sendiri." Kuroo menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya. Benarkah perkataannya? Apa selama ini kau hanya bermimpi? Kau bermimpi menjadi orang buta dan kau sebenarnya hidup disini? Aku pusing akan semua ini.

"Jangan membohongi diriku! Kau lah yang palsu." satu pukulan pun kau layangkan lagi dan telak mengenai pipi kanan Kuroo. "Aku tidak akan mudah terjatuh," ucapmu menggeram.

"Hiks.. Kei apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ibu tidak pernah mengajarimu berkelahi." Tangis ibumu, membuat kau merasa bersalah. Kau mendekati wanita rapuh itu, kau membawanya dalam peluakmu.

Ini semua benar-benar membingungkan. "Kaasan katakan padaku! Mana yang benar dan mana yang salah?" Yang tak ingin aku dengar, akhirnya aku dapatkan. Kau yang berbicara dengan putus asanya, meminta petunjuk atas ketidak-masuk-akalan ini.

"TSUKISHIMA KEI!"

Pelahan kau dongakan wajahmu, memandang kedepan. Disana dua orang pria berdiri. Pria yang terlihat lebih muda itu berwajah hampir sama dengan ibu-mu dan pria yang lebih tua memiliki rupa yang sama dengan mu dan mereka adalah kakak serta ayah mu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IBU-MU? KENAPA DIA MENANGIS?!" ayah-mu berjalan menuju kearah kalian dengan raut murka yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apapun," ujarmu nampak gugup.

"Hiks.. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Kei tiba-tiba saja menyerang pemuda asing itu," ibu-mu menerangakan, tak lupa pula menunjuk Kuroo yang masih berdiri disana dengan legam dibagian pipi dan sudut bibir.

"Kei kita bicarakan ini di rumah." Dan ayah-mu menyeret paksa, ia mencengkeram lengamu, menarik mu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Sedangkan ibumu, ia berada bersama kakak laki-laki mu.

Keheningan yang terjadi di meja makan membuat kau duduk dengan tudak nyamannya.

"Khm.. " Deheman dari ayahmu langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Awalnya kakak dan ibumu melihat kearah ayahmu, namun setelahnya mereka melihat padamu bahkan ayahmu juga. "Kita akan memulainya, Kei." Rupanya kau akan adili oleh keluarga mu sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Hah? Seharusnya itu pertanyaan mu, tapi kenapa ayah yang mengajukan? "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Tahukah kau, kami telah mencarimu selama dua hari. Jadi kemana saja kau selama dua hari itu?" tanya ayah menatap tajam, bukan hanya tatapannya saja bahkan suaranya terdengar tajam seakan dapat merobekmu.

Ehh.. Tapi apa yang dimaksud dua hari menghilang? Emang kau pergi kemana saja?

"Aku tidak mengerti sungguh," jawabmu jujur dan juga bingung tentunya.

"Anata jangan terlalu kasar pada Kei! Jika Kei tidak mau menjawab kemana dia pergi, maka biarkan saja. Lagian Kei juga sudah pulangkan," bela ibumu.

"Kau selalu memanjakannya, kau lihat sendirikan hasilnya jadi begini."

"Tapi kan anata.."

"Kaasan, Tousan.. Jangan berkelahi! Masih ada pertanyaan lagi yang harus kita tanyakan pada Kei," seru Akiteru menjadi penengah.

Kedua orang tuamu menghela nafas, mereka kembali fokus terhadap dirimu.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tapi ayah harap kau akan menjawab untuk yang satu ini," ucap ayahmu lebih tenang dari sebelumnnya. "Kenapa kau memukul orang asing?"

Jawablah Kei, jujur saja. Katakan pada mereka bahwa si berengsek Kuroo, orang yang menyebalkan hingga membuat raut wajah minta ditonjok. "Sebab dia membirikan kepalsuan." Kei, aku tidak mengusulkan itu, kenapa kau menjawab seperti ini?

Kini ketiga keluargamu menatap mu bingung. "Apa yang palsu?" tanya Akiteru, kakak mu.

"Kalian semua palsu."

Hah.. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi bisahkan kau menceritakan lebih jelasnya?" pinta Akiteru menghela nafas. Ia merasa sedikit pusing meladeni kau yang entah karena apa bisa berubah dalam dua hari ini. Dan sebenarnya pula Akiteru berpikir jika kau telah dirasuki hantu gila.

"Aku ini buta dan si berengsek Kuroo menunjukan ketidaknyataan atas apa yang aku inginkan.Aku pun yakin kalian memang tak pernah nyata."

"Heh adik bodoh, sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?" tanya Akiteru sambil menahan tawa begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibumu.

Apa yang lucu? Apa ucapanku barusan terdengar seperti lawakan?

"Kau yang buta lah yang tidak nyata. Teganya kau melupakan dirimu sendiri dan kau juga menyebut kami palsu? Itu sungguh kejam."

"Siapa yang harus aku percaya?" tanya mu. Kau sudah goyah rupanya. Aku pun tidak berhak memberi suara. Kei, aku harap kau tak salah langkah.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu.. Tapi biarkan aku katakan ini; kami nyata, ingat itu Kei."

Kalau begitu, "Aku pulang.." Mereka nyata dan aku tidaklah buta.

Jadi seperti itu jawabannya? Apapun yang kau pilih, kau pula yang menerimanya. Tapi benarkah ini? Mengapa kau mengambil keputusan secepat itu? Kei, aku ingin kau memikirkan kembali tentang semuanya. Aku belum yakin bahwa yang sekarang kau lihat, mereka yang nyata.

"Selamat datang kembali.." Dan keluarga mu juga menyambut hangat kepulangamu.

"Kenapa gelap?" tanyamu meraba benda disekitar.

"Kau sudah bangun Tsukki?"

"Aku dimana? Dan siapa kau?"

"Apa maksudnya? Kau melupakan aku? Aku, Yamaguchi; teman-mu dan kau berada dalam kamar mu sekarang."

"Omong kosong, aku bukan dari sini jadi berhenti membuatku menjadi sosok buta."

"Tsukki, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau dengar, aku ingin pulang. Aku akan bangun dan akan segera mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini."

"Tsukki..."

Tiga sosok makhluk yang tidak terlihat duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Mereka bertiga berpenampilan layaknya peziarah umum lainnya.

"Sialan kau, Kuroo. Kau menggunakan cara licik ini lagi." Salah satu diantara ketiganya yang berambut dua warna, dengan wajah mirip burung hantu berucap. "Caramu sungguh menyebalkan," komentarnya.

"Tapi dengan begitu dia berhasil aku dapatkan dan lagian aku tak menyangka akan semudah ini."

"Untuk apa kau mengambil lagi? Bukannya kau sudah mempunyai Kenma?" kali ini yang bersuara sesosok pria manis bersurai hitam ikal dan merwajah teduh.

"Kenma bukan takdirku. Aku mengambilnya karena aku kasihan terhadapnya," jawab Kuroo menatap kedepan dimana takdirnya tengah berbaring di dalam peti dengan beberapa bunga sebagai alas tidurnya. "Tsukishima Kei, aku akan menjeputmu setelah acara pemakaman dunia mu selesai."

Kedua pria yang bersama Kuroo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Menghasut manusia dengan menjanjikan apa yang mereka ingin memang cara terbaik," ujar salah satunya, dia si manis berambut hitam ikal.

"Yah itu memanglah mudah. Manusia itu tamak, mereka tidak pernah puas akan apa yang telah diberikan."

 **Tsukishima Kei**

27.09.

Telah menjadi ingatan dalam setiap memori orang yang mengenalnya.

 ***Fin***


End file.
